A Little Piece of Happiness
by Kara Aconoe
Summary: Kabaji Munehiro is a strong and silent pillar of Hyoutei's tennis team. He is the right-hand man to the king himself, but who's the one who supports him? (KabaxNaomi)


**Background:** Tottori Naomi is a character from the Prince of Tennis game Sweat & Tears. She is Kabaji's childhood friend and attends Hyoutei on a tennis scholarship. I absolutely love the idea of her character and wish it had been explored more in the series but of course it's called the Prince of Tennis and sadly not the Princess. So just showing them a little more love along with the loveable Kabaji~

It was a typical day at Hyoutei's tennis courts. The hundreds of members of the boy's team were out practicing rigorously and the regulars participated in their own forms of training. Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto were practicing their doubles form by playing each other in a mock match. Shishido Ryou was drilling his doubles partner Ootori Choutarou in his serving technique, once again trying to perfect it. Akutagawa Jirou was surprisingly awake and playing against his kouhai Hiyoshi Wakashi; thanks to a little insistence from their captain of course. Taki Haginnosuke was timing each practice match carefully to help his teammates improve and also still looking for his chance to jump back into the regulars. Atobe Keigo quietly watched over his miniature tennis army, observing them carefully and especially keeping a watchful eye on his prospective predecessor.

Meanwhile Kabaji Munehiro was busying himself with some simple chores as he was not called to be Atobe's practice partner. He was taking care of inventory for the tennis club, lifting boxes of equipment from the storage shed to the regular equipment shed and other menial tasks to keep himself busy during practice. It was dislikeable work for anyone else but to Kabaji it was simple and meaningful, just how he liked it. As he carried a large box of tennis balls from the storage he found himself passing by the girl's tennis team courts.

He slowed his pace as he passed by one full court after another until he stopped completely. His eyes steadied on a small figure on the other side of the court where a brunette shorthaired girl was steadily wearing out her opponent. The match seemed to have been going on for quite some time and though her opponent seemed exhausted it appeared as if she had just begun playing the match. With one last deciding smash she won and then turned her attention toward him. Vibrant amber eyes met his from across the court as her face lit up with a tender smile. Kabaji simply sent a small nod her way in recognition and then continued back to finish his work. The girl's gaze followed him until he was out of sight and then she too went back to her practice.

Her name was Tottori Naomi and she was a member of the girl's tennis team and in the same year as him. She was also Kabaji's childhood friend and she understood him from his stoic expressions to his simple grunts. In fact she was probably the only girl in his life other than his mother whom he truly spoke with. She was a small thing, standing only four feet and nine inches next to his towering six foot three height. But what she lacked in height she made up for in her stamina, especially when it came to tennis. It was near limitless and she had risen to one of the best regulars on the girl's team thanks to it. She could even rival some of the regulars on the boy's team or so was rumored.

Despite outside appearances the two were close friends. They didn't need to stop each other whenever they could to chat and catch up with one another. No, it was all done through their subtle looks, expressions, and movements when they passed by each other. It was exactly for that reason why not a lot of people were fully aware of their friendship. Even Kabaji's teammates who were probably his closest friends had never really seen the two together or even knew her name. But neither really minded; their friendship didn't have to be the business of all of their other friends.

The practice day finally came to an end as the sun slowly began setting. Most of the team had left and now the regulars were parting ways with one another. Shishido was trying to rope in the others to an arcade and karaoke night; Ootori was automatically required to come to repay him for the practice, or something along those lines. Mukahi was planning to tag along but was sorely reminded of a test that was coming up that he had to study for by Oshitari who had offered to help him. The redhead's grades in the class were abysmal and Taki had also offered to help out as well. Jirou had been dragged along by Shishido and Ohtori now as Shishido was mad the whole team wasn't coming along to party. Atobe and Kabaji bid them all farewell and waited to head to the school gate until they had all left. As they finally made their way toward the gate there stood the small and familiar figure. Atobe smirked toward her and then passed Kabaji, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder momentarily and then taking his leave as well.

"Munehiro." His first name, no one ever called him by it except for his mother and Naomi; not even Atobe who was his closest friend. "Ready to go?" Naomi finally spoke up, taking a few steps toward him until she was by his side. She smiled and then glanced in the direction Atoba had left in and then turned her attention back to Kabaji.

"Usu." Kabaji held out his hand in front of her and nodded.

"Oh you don't have to do that, Munehiro." she protested slightly as she glanced up to him. He grunted softly, clutching his hand a few times to imitate grabbing so he could get his point across. "Alright, have it your way. " she sighed, conceding to him and placing her bag in his hand. "Thank you."

He always carried her things for her when they were leaving. Kabaji was always the perfect gentlemen, despite his appearance and lack of communication. To Naomi it was just enough communication though; the two didn't need any fancy words between them to talk to one another. Or at least she didn't need him to speak too much for her to understand him. He was a shy boy despite his large and intimidating appearance after all.

As they finally began to walk side by side out of the school gates Naomi decided to start a bit of small talk with him.

"Did you have fun at practice today?"

"Usu."

"Really? No wonder I saw you by our courts today."

"Usu."

"Oh, you saw that? The other members are improving a lot so I thought I should practice too."

It continued much in the same fashion for a while. The pair looked awkward walking side by side as he towered over her and she had to take a few extra strides to keep up with his. If anyone passed by them no doubt it would seem like the poor girl was talking to herself or at him. However that wasn't the case at all, she had Kabaji's full attention and he hers. There was nothing sad about it, in fact it was arguably the happiest part of either of their day.

"Are you getting along with everyone okay?"

"…" He went silent for a moment, slowing down until he came to a stop. They were almost to her house now, just around another corner and they'd be there.

"Munehiro?" Naomi turned back to face him when he went quiet. It wasn't easy for even her to read Kabaji when he was silent, it was normally a worrisome response to her. "Is everything alright?" she asked, tilting her head as she approached him so she could stare up at him.

For a moment it looked as if he had something he really wanted to say. His face was complicated as he seemed to be sorting out his thoughts. Naomi was patient and waited until he formulated his thoughts, staying quiet but continuing to worry. He made a soft grunt and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, a motion for her to take a few steps back. Once she had stepped away he took a breath and then looked down at her, the corners of his lips upturning ever so slightly to form a small smile.

"Munehiro…" Yes, his every facial expression held a message to her as well. And this one, though simple, was one of the most important ones.

'Yes.'

Naomi couldn't help but smile back up to her hulking friend at that. "Good, I'm glad." He nodded slowly and then held out his other hand this time, the free one not carrying her things. She blinked at the large palm outstretched toward her but slowly placed hers in his strong grip. His fingers gently wrapped around hers as he escorted her hand in hand to her doorstep.

No one knew this tender grip but Naomi and chances were few ever would. Despite his intimidating size Kabaji was the gentlest boy she knew; and in turn Naomi was about the toughest girl he had ever met. Though the two stood as complete opposites in arguably almost every way they understood each other perfectly. Childhood friends who looked after one another in the smallest of ways but whom made the biggest impacts on one another.


End file.
